


Love of the Paranormal

by kkgirl0805



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkgirl0805/pseuds/kkgirl0805
Summary: It's a zadr highschool thing I came up with from a dream. It's pretty fluffy and sweet. But Zim does almost kill some people so yeah.
Relationships: OC - Relationship, ZaDr - Relationship, tagr - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Love of the Paranormal

“Dib stink hurry or Zim will be late!” Zim stood outside the door waiting for Dib to finish his breakfast so the two could head to their first day of highschool.

The human and the alien had stopped fighting after the tallest…  
well you know that story! But recently they had hung out more and were really good friends. Tak and Gaz were also dating though not many people seemed to realize it for some reason. Professor Membrane was also changing a bit. He had been doing his best to be a better father since the florpus incident.

Zim had moved his base closer to Dib out of wanting to not have to travel as far to bother him. Dib finally rushed out, still with that signature hair style. The duo both wore suit-like outfits by order of the school. 

“Dib-stink you are going to make me late!” 

The irken pouted while Dib replied “Well you didn't have to wait for me.” 

Zim scoffed “Of course I did. Dib would be utterly lost without the great Zim!” 

Still the same sassy Zim. Dib muffled a laugh as they headed off towards Phoenix High. They quickly learned that the rules, while simple, had rather strict punishments which included standing out in the hall while holding a thesaurus over your head, cleaning the desks, or the halls.  
The main rules were to not make a mess, to only have temporary and non offensive locker decorations and to be respectful to the teachers. 

Zim had already began to place a piece of paper with a small irken sketch on his locker which was across the hall from Dib’s who left the outside of his locker bare, though the inside had all sorts of paranormal theories and one hidden picture of a happy Zim that no one could see, especially not Zim. 

When Zim got to the classroom he sat next to the seat in front of the window already knowing Dib would sit at the desk closest to the window, which he did. Dib had always liked being able to see what was happening outside of the classroom after all.  
Progressively more students piled into the classroom. The ones sitting near Zim and Dib were a spiky haired kid, with an actual skin condition who had an alien on his notebook yet rather ironically didn't notice Zim, a shy looking girl with purple hair, dark skin, and blue eyes who seemed intent on staying near a tall red haired girl with a strong personality and a purple flower in her hair. Zim scoffed at the boy with the notebook causing Dib to gently poke him

“Hey um...The one with the Alien notebook I'm Dib… and well-” 

Zim cut him off “I am the amazing and powerful, Zim!l” 

the kid smiled “Um well mines Carl. I guess you guys like aliens?” 

Zim smirked and Dib replied “well yeah in a sense.” 

This caught the shy girl's attention who pulled on the red haired girls sleeve and pointed

“Oh really Abby? Ok then!” They tapped Dib on the head, “Hey, we like supernatural stuff too! I'm Erin and this is Abby.”

Well this was new for both of them as people were being nice when normally they just called Zim weird and Dib crazy. Then the bell rang before they could finish processing what was going on and the teacher walked in. 

After introductions and games in each class, everyone headed back to their lockers where a tall kid was holding Zims irken showing off the little rainbow on the back. 

“Heh. A nerd and a gay boy! Newsflash we aren't supposed to decorate our lockers idiot!” 

He tore up the paper only leaving behind the small little irken staring up from the ground.  
Dib rushed over to see Zim trying not to seem upset though clearly annoyed “foolish earth creature messing with Zim!” 

Dib picked up the little drawing and handed it to Zim “well I'm pretty sure decorating our lockers is allowed so he's just an asshole.”

The next few days the two got closer with the other three to the point where Abby finally said something without having Erin help.  
Which in itself would've been surprising but the first thing she ever said was “wow those fuckers suck!” 

Everyone stared but the “fuckers” that Abby had mentioned were a group of kids whose ringmaster was the Mudak, the same kid who tormented Zim on his first day.  
Then Dib spoke up  
“Yeah...Yeah Abby you’re right they do suck! But if they are going to bother Zim I guess they'll bother me to!”  
Zim looked at him confused “No...No they will not for I will destroy them if they do.” Erin gave Abby a look which caused Abby to shrug. 

The next day Dibs backpack had two rather large pins on the back. One pin had a transgender flag and the other bisexual shinning off. When the group saw it Abby and Erin grinned and Carl highfived Dib...Zim only knew what it meant because of Dib so he wasn't surprised but rather confused.  
While they were in their last class Zim asked “Dib-human that is what the foolish earth creatures tease Zim about. Why is it on your carrying pack.” 

Dib smiled “Well if they are going to bother my friend they might as well know we're a package deal!”

Zim blushed a bit though it was barely noticeable. He would never tell anyone but the small irken drawing sat in his base, having been turned into a paper doll, next to a new drawing of Dib...with a rainbow behind them and though that was mostly Gir’s idea Zim did enjoy it. 

When they were walking home they decided to take the long route just because there was a large field which Dib swore he saw a chupacabra in. 

While walking through the field A figure jumped out and pushed Dib, after apparently having hidden in a bush with his friends, Mudak stood seeming proud of himself.  
“Oh sorry. Did I interrupt your date?” He teased, but Zim wasn't paying attention to him, he was focused on the scratch that had appeared on Dib's knee. Before either of them could react another one kids kicked Dib, knocking his glasses off and leaving a bright red mark on Dib’s side causing Zim to snap. 

“you dumb earth creatures…” 

Mudak stared “What did you call me Gay boy?”  
Zim suddenly held this kid that was over twice his size over his head “Zim Called you dumb earth creatures for not only have you messed with Zim but now you have hurt the Dib-human!” 

Mudak was shocked but couldn't react in time as one of Zim's pak legs dug into his arm and two others went to Mudaks two other friends one piercing a kid's shoulder and another into the third one's leg. Dib fumbled around for his glasses, finally able to move again. Upon finding them he put them on just in time to see Zim about to pierce Mudaks heart,  
“Zim wait! Stop!”  
Zim looked over seeing Dib's concerned expression and dropped mudak leaving him still alive but slowly bleeding out and dazed from the new hole in his arm. 

Dib pulled Zim away “Thank you but we can't be killing humans...what if someone saw you?” 

Zim seemed confused “But they hurt you. They deserve to be punished.”  
The sigh that came next was a mixture of amusement and sadness “Yes but now they have to live. Sorry Zim but you definitely pu-”  
he suddenly stared behind the small irken “...oh…. oh no. um Ziiiiim what would you say to kidnapping a friend?” 

Zim, puzzled by this strange query, looked around until his eyes landed on a confused and shocked Carl. They all stared at each other before Carl fainted.  
Zim picked him up with a pak arm while taking care of the few wounds on Dib. Brugudgenly they called an ambulance for Mudak and his friends then began to head over to Zim's base since they now had a lot of explaining to do. 

Dib mumbled how a chupacabra eating those idiots would be mercy on them as they waited for Carl to wake up. Zim had taken off his disguise since this way it’d be easier to explain and more comfortable for the irken. Dib sighed again as Zim repeated the question 

“Are you sure you don't wish for me to erase his memory.” 

“No Zim that's mean.”

Gir suddenly burst in “Helloooo Master, and Mary and random squishy thing on my couch!” 

They both sighed and Zim scolded “Gir! I told you not to come in, you will confuse Zim’s new friend-thing more!” 

Gir pouted “but I wanted to make friends with squishy thing too… OH! I’ll go get the dolls~” he finished in a singsong pattern which caused Zim to panic 

“Uh well you can um go get the Dib-humans sister yes!” 

Gir clapped, happy with this result, and wandered off to go bother Gaz who was probably playing a new game with Tak.

“What dolls was Gir talking about? I didn’t know you got him dolls?” Dib looked at Zim confused.

Zim huffed “the dolls that I, the amazing Zim have m-... gotten for gir are irrelevant Dib”

Dib would’ve asked for him to explain a bit more but when Zim’s like this it’s better to drop the subject.  
A little bit later while the two were chatting about the last paranormal hunt they went on when Carl shot up 

“Zim’s a-” Dib cut him off “an alien? Yeah we know.” 

Carl stared at the irken before looking around.  
Zims’ antenna twitched “Say something Carl-friend! Your silence is worse than Dibs obsession” 

Dib looked mildly offended “That was years ago dude!” 

Carl suddenly started talking “Oh my god it’s an actual alien! Holy shit I'm dreaming right?”

Zim stared back “why would you be ‘dreaming’ you seem awake? And Zim is not an ‘it’ Zim is a he”  
Dib responded “It's an earth expression Zim. And Carl you aren't allowed to tell anyone about Zim!” 

Carl rolled his eyes “Well duh they'd take Zim away faster than Mudak hit the ground.”

Then Dib couldn't help but laugh which actually made Zim smile. Dib had been mildly upset since the field and he was glad to see him laugh. The rest of that day the three of them discussed aliens and space since they kinda owed it to Carl for not telling him sooner. 

The next day they discovered that Mudak and his friends had been discovered half dead and wouldn't be back for a bit. Most of the class seemed worried except the paranormal gang which shared silent giggles.  
Sadly there were more rude or hostile students who would bother them though this time mostly over their interests in the paranormal and not over the lgbt stuff. They were likely nervous seeing what happened to the last people who did that.  
A few weeks later Dib arrived but Zim was late. The group bothered Dib about where he was, since the two of them always seemed to know where the other was, though all they got was “It’s...big”

The bell rang and shortly after class had started a large spindly robot, shaped similar to a praying mantis, with a large window in the front around the area where the eyes would be, approached the school lightly shaking the ground, with Zim clearly visible. 

“Fellow classmates” Zim started causing Dib to giggle a bit but everyone else was confused 

“It had come to my attention that you do not appreciate Zim and his human friends so I have brought this”  
he hit a button and...it started snowing. The kids were confused about what just happened then became excited and happy  
“Yo this is awesome!” “Zim is cool!” more and more words of praise.  
Dib climbed out the window on top of the robot “Yeah! Zim the awesome mechanic!” 

Zim was amazed. He had never received so much praise before as it was rarely given back on irk, and then some of the kids screamed “Yes schools out.” Zim loved the praise and then decided to try and make it last. It seemed the humans didn’t enjoy school and Zim couldn’t blame them, so he figured out the best way to gain their respect. 

“Dib-human I'm going to stop school!” 

Dib was confused then the robot started to move towards the department of education for the county...which was full of people. 

“Wait Zim! Stop!” Dib poked around looking for a way to get close enough as they got closer to the building they passed large skyscrapers. 

Dib could clearly see the building reading ‘Education dept.’ when he finally found a door. He climbed in and ran over to where Zim was controlling the robot. “Zim stop, there are people in there!” Zim stopped confused at the sad anger in Dibs voice. Zim realized that this was the human he really wanted to impress with this so why was he angry at him. Dib walked over to Zim who’s voice small said “b-but I thought that this was good?” 

Zim picked up Dib and climbed onto the roof of a building outside but Zim sat far away from where he put Dib. Confused by the distance, Dib looked over to see Zim crying  
“I am sorry Dib...Zim is sorry for making Dib angry…” 

The human boy saw his tiny alien’s tear roll down his green cheeks and rushed over, tripping over himself a few times, before launching himself to hug Zim. 

“It’s ok Zim. I'm not mad… you didn't get praise before and you wanted it to continue. I get it I would've done the same. But I know you’re the best irken I know!”  
He cradled Zims face to look into his eyes “And I know you're my favorite paranormal after all.” 

Zim looked at Dibs soft brown eyes and having heard how many paranormal creatures Dib blathered on about this felt important to him important to him.  
He suddenly leaned forward and softly kissed Dib. Dib was shocked at first, then confused...then happy. He only just began to kiss back after realizing how right this felt before Zim pulled away upset. 

“oh no...Zim messed up ag-”  
only to be cut off “Hey I didn't say I didn't like that Zim...in fact...I loved it! I love you Zim!”

Zim, hearing these words that he realized that he needed, started crying again which in turn caused Dib to cry as well 

“I love you too Dib-stink…”  
“Well I figured that one out.” And in between happy tears they choked out laughter and then just sat there. Just them with no worries. Since they forgot about the robot. 

The two had managed to get rid of the robot before the government found it.  
At Zim's base Gir seemed confused on why Zim was so flustered until he saw him looking at the paper dolls to which the small robot squealed and clapped.  
At the membrane household Gaz seemed to notice how flustered her brother was immediately and began to tease him over it.  
“Finally tell your gross boyfriend you love him~” 

“Gaz stop you literally can't say anything! You have an alien girlfriend!” 

Dib pouted while Gaz laughed “yeah but me and my girlfriend are actually cute unlike some people” 

“Gaz! Stop!” 

He went up to his room, changed out of his clothes and binder into a large soft pair of pajamas then just flopped on the bed before giggling. He had gotten a kiss from Zim! Then he started asking questions to himself. 

Does he actually like me, does this mean we’re dating? And so on. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on his window. He looked over to see the small irken’s silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. 

Dib got up to go open the window and asked “Zim? Why are yo-''  
Zim didn't let him finish before mumbling “It was Gir’s idea…” knowing well that it wasn't, he just really wanted to see Dib again. 

Dib laughed a bit as Zim crawled through the window 

“Well I was about to go to bed” 

“then I will join you…”

Dib was surprised to say in the least but wasn't going to object especially since Zim had actually come over without his disguise but still in the school's stiff suit like uniform. 

“Uh well...ok Zim! If you really want to,” he went and got an old shirt of his and tossed it to Zim, “I didn’t think you’d want to sleep in the school uniform.” 

The little green irken went to the bathroom and changed into it. Zim found it funny how out of all the old shirts Dib could’ve grabbed he had given him a black one with silly green aliens on it. When Zim came back Dib went back over to his bed and laid down as Zim laid in front of him, and his antennae lowered onto his back hovering over the pak.  
How am I going to sleep now! Dib thought as Zim laid there staring back before snuggling up and almost laying on Dib’s chest.

Of course Zim was blushing brightly as well but Dib was definitely good for cuddles and the two touch starved idiots loved it. Dib rubbed the back of Zim's head absentmindedly brushing against his antennas, not noticing what he was doing until he heard Zim chirping lightly in a relaxed way. 

Fuck he is so cute! Dib loved the sweet sound of each chirp and purr from his little alien.  
Zim loved how warm, and safe he felt next to him and the soft comforting feeling as Dib pet his head though a little embarrassed by his own chirping ahhh Zim you’re being weak in front of Dib…  
Zim scolded himself until the pets slowly stopped and Dibs breath became deep and slow with such a rhythmic pattern. With the safe comfortable feeling and the soft pattern Zim soon found himself asleep as well still curled up against Dibs chest. 

In the morning as the light crept through the window Dib only was slightly in awe of seeing his tiny Alien resting on his chest before he suddenly shot up in a panic causing Zim to fall off and groan in annoyance.

“Zim! Wake up we’re going to be late!” he jumped up and started to run around his room getting his stuff for school while Zim just stared at him

“Stinky…..Big head…..Dib-stink….Dib!” The alien worked to get the humans attention as he finally stopped rushing “Zim made it snow yesterday which means class has been canceled. I would like for you to come back. It is still early” 

Dib realized that Zim was right, in the excitement of the past 24 hours he had forgotten completely about the original reason for the robot. He blushed a bit as he went but as he went to lay back down Gaz shouted up.  
“Dib! Stop watching those dumb creepy recordings and get down here! It’s time to eat! You’ve got five minutes to finish whatever it is” she clearly was not in the mood to wait for whatever her brother was doing.  
Dib didn't think much of it at first but then he remembered. Zim was in his room.  
What would Gaz do if she saw this? As much as he wanted to continue to cuddle with Zim he had to get him out. 

“Zim you gotta get out of here now!”  
“But I'm st-”  
“Not now! Come back later!”

He managed to get Zim out of the window ignoring the alien’s protests. After he got him out he got dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. 

Prof. Membrane was sitting at the table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee waiting for him to sit down. 

“Hello s-Dib. It's cold this morning so if you plan to visit your little green friend you will need a coat”

Gaz scoffed having finished a bite of waffles “pretty sure it's his little green boyfriend now.”

Dib flushed “Zim isn't my boyfriend Gaz!” She rolled her eyes and Prof. membrane  
chuckled a bit. 

“Well now Gaz don't tease your brother. He will tell us when he is ready” Dib looked as if he was about to melt into the chair he had sat in. 

“Dad...he...nevermind. But um...he may come over later” Dib mumbled and Gaz began laughing. 

“Alright son but you shouldn't mumble. People won't hear you if you do”  
Prof Membrane seemed proud of himself and he was definitely doing a good job but Dib was still extremely embarrassed by him and Gaz. 

“Gaz can we just not talk about this right now?” The genuine pleading in her brothers voice made her sigh. 

“Oh heyyy dad did you see that new projection game system? It's is supposed to bring the game to life without a headset” 

Gaz brought it up partially because she actually wanted to talk about the system and to help Dib out. Prof. Membrane was interested in this for another reason. It was something his daughter enjoyed and something he could provide input on.  
As they talked about it and ate Dib listened, not knowing what to say but satisfied just hearing about something else as well as the fact that Zim mentioned something like this before. 

Later that day Zim did stop by but at first it wasn't to hangout. It was to get his school uniform and return Dibs shirt that he lent Zim to sleep in. Gaz snickered until Dib replied “Hey Gaz have you got back those twenty something shirts from Tak?”

They glared at each other before Zim popped in “um...couldn't the game settle this? Or actual combat!”

“That's a great idea Zim…” Gaz said as she cast one last set of daggers at her brother before getting the game setup. 

“Hey Zim? You want to play with us too?” Dib turned towards the irken. 

“Oh are you that eager to be beat by the amazing Zim Dib-stink?” Zim smirked and playfully shoved Dib before taking his place on the couch.

That afternoon was full of bickering and boasting as “You Win” and “You lose” slogans flashed across the screen. For the most part Gaz won though occasionally Zim would sneak in a few cheats and win.

After Zim went home teasing Dib about his losing streak but also feeling happy that this meant that he didn't ruin things with who, in his opinion, was one of the few good creatures on this planet. 

After three days school resumed. 

As the two entered the building something seemed a bit strange. Normally the girls would come talk to them as soon as they got to their lockers but nothing.  
Zim began questioning if something happened while Dib was just thinking they were sick.  
Dib finished getting his school supplies and walked over to Zims locker to chat. They were in the middle of talking about when they were going on their next paranormal hunt when the pair of girls appeared. 

“Hey are you two finally dating?” Erin spoke without regards to how weird that may sound.

“W-what?? How did you find, when did you-” he was quickly cut off by Abby getting out her phone and showing them a photo. 

There was Zim, still in disguise, cuddled next to Dib. Dib recognized the situation as it happened just yesterday. 

“Zim demands to know how you got this photo!” Zim was rather red but still kept his voice down enough to not draw attention. 

“Oh that? Tak said Gaz took it and shared it with us!” The red head didn't seem to question it much. 

“You know my sister?” Abby nodded and Dib just stared confused. 

“Sooo are you?” Erin smiled deviously at them.

“Well...I mean yes? Of course no one could resist the charm of Zim!” 

“Oh really space boy? Who was the first to impulsively kiss me then?” Dib poked at his green boyfriend causing Zim to get upset. 

“Dib stink shut up!” The others laughed and Dib just smiled. 

Dib then realized that the girls never mentioned why they brought it up. In fact they never even mentioned why they waited until now to bring it up. Before he could ask Zim beat him to it. 

“So why have you said this to us friends?” 

Abby spoke her soft voice seeming quieter than usual “well...you already know me and Erin are dating but we wanted to...start an LGBT+ safe space club. In order to do that we needed at least two defined LGBT couples to prove it….”

“What my little blossom means is that we want you guys to join. Only if you want to though!” Erin draped her arms around Abby's shoulders in a comforting hug. 

“Well...I mean sure but...why didn't you just ask Tak and Gaz? I mean they have been dating longer than us and you said you knew them” Dib asked them this genuinely confused but more so to see the surprise on the other couples faces. 

“Wait? They're dating?!? Shit how did I not know about this!” Erin messed with the flower in their hair. 

“What? Even I, Zim, figured that out. And I was not fully aware of the concept then…”

“What?” Abby stared at Zim confused about what he meant. 

“Uh I meant the LGBT part” he quickly figured out the quickest bluff

“We are inviting Carl after we set it up though right?” Dib knew that Carl would absolutely love this idea and jump on right away. He may even make the little pride aliens Dib had caught him coloring a few times. 

“Well yeah! We couldn't leave out our little aro now could we?” Erin laughed. 

The rest of the day was uneventful besides them telling Carl and yes he did draw those pride aliens. 

Here is where we end. What started as a silly dream an artist and writer had has turned into this! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
